


Orage

by LonelyDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Lui aussi a entendu l'orage au-dehors.





	Orage

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Kylo Ren, grandement inspiré par _Cirice_ de Ghost. Il a été écrit durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Cendre_. Se déroule durant TLJ. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Disney. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_"I can fell the thunder that's breaking in you heart_

_I can see through the scars inside you"_

_A Ghoul Writer_

 

 

 

Il se réveille en sursaut. C'est un orage qui frappe – mais il n'y a pas d'orage dans l'espace, alors il comprend qu'elle aussi l'a entendu.

Il n'est plus rare désormais qu'il sente sa présence même en dormant. Il a même l'impression étrange qu'elle se tient à côté de lui et parfois il aimerait tendre la main pour la toucher – mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible. Elle est loin, si loin qu'il ne sait même pas exactement où elle se situe – si seulement.

La connexion est devenue si forte. Il n'a même plus besoin de chercher à la joindre. Elle lui apparaît sans un effort dans la Force, même dans les Ténèbres. Il a l'impression qu'elle est tout près de basculer, comme suspendue en funambule au-dessus d'un gouffre et qu'il ne suffirait que d'un souffle pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Il frissonne rien que d'y penser, mais il comprend qu'il n'est plus seul quand il entend sa voix l'appeler.

– Tu es réveillé ? elle demande.

Il est assis dans son lit, un peu perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive. Il acquiesce alors.

– Tu l'as entendu, c'est ça ?

Il n'a pas besoin de répondre, il sait qu'elle a compris. Elle a juste besoin de se rassurer.

Lui non plus ne peut confirmer que tout ce qu'ils voient, tout ce qu'ils entendent est bien réel, mais c'est une occasion qu'il ne peut se permettre de laisser passer d'être si proche d'elle.

Il se pose la même question depuis qu'il l'a aperçue pour la première fois, depuis qu'il l'a pourchassée cette nuit-là – depuis qu'il se réveille presque toutes les nuits, son image en tête, la lumière du sabre éclairant son visage et massacrant le sien. Pourquoi le hante-t-elle ?

Il a essayé pourtant, cesser d'y penser, l'oublier, mais il n'y arrive pas. Elle est partout autour de lui, dans la Force dans laquelle il baigne et jour et nuit, quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, elle revient toujours à lui.

Il en vient toujours à la même conclusion : c'est Elle qui l'a placée sur son chemin.

Il l'aperçoit alors se redresser devant lui et se lever. Il ne peut toujours pas voit où elle est, mais il croit comprendre qu'elle regarde le ciel.

Il reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il aimerait détourner le regard parfois, mais n'y arrive. Il y a quelque chose qui le fascine chez elle, sans doute ce qu'il ne comprend. Son corps en apparence si fragile, des années passées à survivre dans le désert, recèle un pouvoir immense que lui-même n'est jusque-là pas parvenu à égaler.

– Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, dit-elle.

Mais il entend toujours l'orage qui gronde – bien qu'il ne puisse être sûr que ce ne soit pas la tempête sous son crâne.

Elle fait volte-face et ses lèvres se retroussent en un presque sourire – cette moue qu'elle lui accorde parfois.

– Pourquoi ?

Il reste muet, encore, mais il a compris sans qu'elle n'en dise trop.

Ce lien qui les unit la perd autant que lui. Il aimerait pourtant lui répondre qu'il sait, qu'il peut lui expliquer comment et pourquoi ils se retrouvent ainsi, mais il n'a qu'une seule réponse en bouche :

– C'est la Force qui l'a décidé, elle nous a lié.

Il ne voit pas d'autres explications. C'est la seule plausible, la seule qui compte vraiment, sans quoi il ne sentirait pas dans chacune des fibres de son corps toute la colère qui la ronge, la peur et la confusion qui la dévorent et qu'il a en partie créées. Elle lui paraît si proche de lui – si semblable – quand toute cette noirceur s'empare d'elle. Ô comme il aimerait qu'elle le rejoigne là où il s'est réfugié il y a des années – la mort de Han n'en a été que l'épreuve finale. Pour deux êtres comme eux, il n'y a que le côté obscur qui puisse leur aller. Il n'existe rien dans l'univers qui puisse mieux les accepter comme ils sont – enragés et instables.

Mais il ne sait comment le lui montrer sans la repousser. Un faux pas, une erreur de plus et elle rebrousserait chemin. Il ne peut le risquer. C'est donc de son plein gré qu'elle devra plonger dans le côté obscur – et il est prêt à l'attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Parfois, quand il doute, il imagine que peut-être la Force les a créés pour l'équilibre, pour que jamais ils ne soient réunis, toujours opposés dans les extrêmes. Rey resterait à tout jamais inatteignable.

Mais ce ne peut être cela. Pareille torture finirait par le rendre fou.

Il ne la suivra pas – il n'y a pas d'issue dans les Ténèbres. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le rejoindre. Il se soumettra s'il le faut, mais elle doit venir.

_Elle viendra. Elle viendra._

Il se le répète, comme une litanie, une douce berceuse qui le calme la nuit et il arrive à s'en persuader.

_Elle viendra me rejoindre et m'aidera à réduire le monde en cendres._

Il tressaille à nouveau à l'idée de l'imaginer un sabre à la main. Elle est bien plus puissante que lui, bien plus puissante que Luke et que n'importe quel Jedi qui a pu exister – peut-être même bien plus puissante que Vador lui-même. Si seulement elle avait conscience de tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

Il pourrait lui montrer, être son guide et une fois prête, elle enflammerait l'univers tout entier et lui tapi dans l'obscurité pour contempler son œuvre.

Elle le sort brusquement de ses songes, fronçant les sourcils, étonnée, légèrement inquiète aussi.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Il sourit – quelque chose qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de faire depuis longtemps. Il se surprend même à se sourire à lui-même, rien qu'en pensant à elle.

Il se rallonge et lui tourne le dos, mais il sent qu'elle aussi se couche. Il a beau fermer les yeux, il la voit encore. Il devrait pourtant le savoir, elle est partout dans la Force – sauf auprès de lui.

Il doit lui laisser le temps. Lorsqu'elle comprendra qu'il n'y a rien que de la douleur et de la peine dans la Lumière, elle viendra.


End file.
